


Home to Harmony

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Community: spnkink_meme, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen shaving, domestic schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home to Harmony

On a warm summer day, Jared’s adorable dimples sparkle brightly like sunny sunshine. There is a happy bounce in his step and a delightful giggle on his soft lips. While him and Jensen stroll hand in hand through the festive carnival with the sounds of laughter all around them, Jared feasts on the cotton candy, taking big bites of the pink fluffy sweetness. The little baby inside his tummy happily kicks, safe and sound inside her joyful papa. 

When Jensen steps up to try his hand at a game, Jared stands behind him cheering for him on, his lips dotted with sprinkled sugar as he soft rubs his plump baby bump. Jensen bulls-eyes the target and knocks down all the bottles. Jared whoops excitedly as the game attendant hands Jensen his prize, and okay, he may have swoon a little when his husband accepted the cute little teddy bear wearing a T-shirt that says ‘I wuv hugs!’ 

A radiant smile lights up Jensen’s face when he is handed the stuffed animal. He strides over to Jared with the teddy bear in hand and when he animates the toy, making it dance a silly-cute, goofy wiggle-walk, Jared starts giggling, those dimples Jensen loves so much twinkling on his cheeks. 

“For you, Darlin’,” Jensen says, his deep Texan drawl making Jared’s heart flutter with warmth and love. The young man takes the teddy bear and snuggles it, one hand around the fluffy companion while the other holds his stick of cotton candy. The little tot inside Jared's tummy gives another happy kick, noticing her papa’s blissful mood.

Jensen sneaks a string of candy and nibbles it, then, with surgery lips, pulls Jared in for a kiss. Their sweet lips meet and Jared smiles into the kiss; he wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and hugs him lovingly as the sounds of the carnival dance around them.

They may not be newlyweds, they've been married for many delightful years, but Jensen feels in his heart as if he is back in high school, head over heels in love with his first love. He will love Jared for a thousand years, and love him for a thousand more. Because even when they leave this earth and spend forever in heaven, a thousand plus years, Jensen will still love Jared with all his heart and soul. 

On this very night, date night, may lips be forever sweet and soft. Let smiles shine like sunny warm rays. Forever should butterfly kisses grace freckled skin and adorable dimples. Allow eyes to never wonder, and a heart to never care for anyone else, but to forever remain gazing upon the one who has captured their heart. May happily ever after happen in a home built on love and kindness. 

Later in the night, after they have sent the baby sitter home, a little green-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong ‘cause she likes to dress herself giggles while her papa playfully growls at her and tickles her tiny tummy. Swatting her daddy’s wiggling fingers, Lilly squeals “Daddy!” and her cute button nose scrunches adorably as her dimples sparkle. Her wrinkly pink toes wiggle and drip water-wet from the bubble bath that her papa gave her after arriving home. 

Daddy looks silly; dressed in a pair of red sweats with black dog paws printed on them, Jared is shirtless and his face is slathered with fluffy white foam. His jaw, cheeks and upper lip is frothy with the shaving cream papa smeared on his face. Jensen laughs as Jared tickles their daughter and rumbles like a grizzly bear; Lilly is sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink and watches while Jensen transforms Jared from a hairy bear to a smooth shaven man. 

“Daddy looks like Santa Claus!” Lilly giggles, bumping her small hand against Jared’s swollen belly. Her daddy is close to welcoming a new baby sister, and he is sporting a plump baby bump. Jensen watches their daughter with a smile, his cheeks flush with warmth and his heart is radiating heat as his beloved husband palms his belly and juggles the bump like he is shaking a bowl of jelly as he cheers “HO, HO, HO; Marry Christmas”, playing alone with Lilly’s declaration that he looks like ol’ saint nick. 

“Okay, Mr. Cringle. Stay still.” Jensen commands, although his firm request comes out a giggling snicker. Cupping his husbands face, he gently presses the shaving blade to Jared’s cheek. 

He slowly and carefully drags the razor down Jared’s dimpled cheek, and he dutifully ignores the way Jared fights the snickering laughter trying to escape past his lips as the younger man tries to hold in his laughter—Lilly is making funny faces at Jared, and Jensen can see her out of the corner of his eye. 

With Jared being ticklish, everywhere—not just his tummy—and their daughter making silly faces, Jared is snickering and trying not move his face as his husband drags the razor over his beard. Lilly helps her papa with the task at hand; with her sparkly pink princess washcloth, she wipes away the streaks of shaving cream once Jensen drags the razor over the prickling stubble. 

Jensen is careful not to cut Jared, pressing gently but firmly and he works slowly, soothingly ridding the blade over the curves of Jared’s neck and the firm set of his jaw. When he’s finished, and Lilly has kissed both dimples on her daddy’s cheeks Jared picks her up and cuddles her to his chest, growling playfully and nibbling her neck while making nom-nom-nom sounds and telling her she is a yummy treat that he is going to gobble up because she is sweet like sugar. His playfulness earns him a kick from the baby in his tummy while setting the little tot in his arms into a tizzy of giggles. 

As Lilly laughs, she palms Jared’s belly and leans down to kiss his baby bumps, smiling “Hi, baby! You gotta come outta daddy’s tummy so we can play dress up and have tea parties. I’ll be Snow White and you can be Princess Jasmine. I love you, baby. I’m going to be the best big sister ever!” 

Jared grins and kisses her forehead, smiling as brightly as a shooting star. 

Jensen watches fondly as his heart grows two sizes too big for his chest, happily joyful in another day in paradise with his beloved family. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97573.html?thread=37667365#t37667365)


End file.
